Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a friction hinge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a friction hinge for a keyboard folio for a tablet computer.
Related Art
Laptop computers can have a keyboard pivotally coupled to a screen by a hinge. Similarly, folios for tablet computers can include a hinge. Such hinges can be subject to force and abuse, and can become a failure point.